maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth
Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth '''is the 13th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 13th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Snott Pilgrim has the perfect life, except that his girlfriend Snow White has seven tiny exes. Malcolm in the Middle Earth: It's just a couple of hobbits trying to make it in this crazy middle world. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant monster is terrorizing downtown. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] (Movie Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''/ TV Parody of ''the Wonderful World of Disney) (animated by Daron Nafcy) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog digs up bone from skeleton (Cartoon) #K-Stew's Beef Stew (Spoof on Kristen Stewart / Ad Parody of Dinty Moore Beef Stew) (Ad Parodies segment) #Superman tries to get his pants (Spoof on Superman) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #A MAD Look inside Zach Galifaniakis' Belly Button (A MAD Look Inside... segment) (Spoof on Zach Galifaniakis) #Everything is Better with Ninjas! - School, Chores, Local News, and Weddings #Monster plays with chemistry set (changing human and back) (Animated by Don Martin/Cyber Chicken) #Bionic Bach (TV Parody of the Six Million Dollar Man ''/ Spoof on Johann Sebastian Bach) (Ad Parodies segment) #Two papers get surrounded by scissors (Stop-motion Cartoon/animated by Screen Novelties) #Spy vs. Spy - Basketball Hoop (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Car gets squished from Car squisher (Spoof on Lightning McQueen from Disney and Pixar's ''Cars) #Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Purell Hand Sanitizer) (Ad Parodies segment) #Escargots! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] (TV Parody of Malcolm in the Middle / Movie Parody of The Lord of the Rings) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Continuation of "K-Stew's Beef Stew" Kristen keeps smiling (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM, the first appearance of "Weird Al" Yankovic and the Everything is Better with Ninjas! segment, and the first time Disney's The Little Mermaid showed up. *This is the second appearance of the MAD Look Inside segment. The first appearance was [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have 20 segments. The previous episodes were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *The static bleep at the start of Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney is the same as Bizz the Friendly Fax's static voice from Episode 4. *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appear as one of the contestants in Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *Snott Pilgrim is usually named Scott Pilgrim, but in this episode he is named Snott Pilgrim. This was either for comical purposes or on accident. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V for cartoon violence and comic mischief. *This episode was often mistaken or the MAD Season 2 Premiere, but it wasn't. [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']] is the actual MAD Season 2 Premiere, which premiered on Monday, August 22, 2011. *This episode aired in Latin America, after they cast their second season. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Grumpy, Johann Sebastian Bach, Lightning McQueen, Mr. Tumnus, and Man with Dog *Mikey Day - Reese, Stephen Stills, and Monster *Grey DeLisle - Snow White, Teenager, and Susan Pevensie *Larry Dorf - Sneezy, Peter Pevensie, Happy, Everything is Better with Ninjas! Announcer, and Man at Clearner's *Whit Hertford - Snott Pilgrim and Francis *Rachel Ramras - Ariel, Lois, Lyra Belacqua, Kristen Stewart, Teacher, Monster's Mom, and Teenager *Kevin Shinick - Malcolm, Doc, Dewey, Edmund Pevensie, Spock, Gandalf, Teenager, Skeleton, Ninja, K-Stew's Beef Stew Announcer, Bionic Bach Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Superman, Escargot Vendor, and Villain Hand Sanitizer Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes